


Its Everything About You

by LouisFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisFeels/pseuds/LouisFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on everything Louis loves about Harry's house and mainly just Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Everything About You

Louis likes Harry's house. He likes how it feels like home.

He likes how his kitchen smells of pop tarts and how, in the mornings, he finds Harry in his boxers -some times naked- making him breakfast.

He likes the living room, where he'll always find one of Harry's jackets thrown on the couch or old starbucks cup lying on the coffee table. But Harry's couch is his favourite place, it's where they shared their first kiss 2 and a half years ago.

He likes the bathroom, where it's littered with Harry's strawberry shampoo bottles and Louis' hair products. He likes the shower, where he and Harry share a few blow jobs in the morning before work and how, when Louis' too tired, Harry will wash his hair for him, massaging his scalp.

Harry's bedroom has to be his favourite place in the house. It's the first place Harry made love to Louis. Its the only place he'll make love to Louis and that's extremely special to Louis. It's where they can be themselves, hide from the world. It's where they cuddle up at night, away from the cold. It's where they first confessed their love for one another, no need to make a big deal about it, it was clear they knew already.

But most of all Louis loves Harry more then he believed possible.

He loves his lanky posture, his wild, curly hair and his green, green eyes. He loves his laugh. His soft -yet ruff- and slow voice. He loves how he brightens the mood with his dimpled smile and his awful jokes, which only Louis gets.

He loves his tattoos, how half of them have a meaning and the other half are random ones he picked off the top of his head. He loves how his lips part when he's sleep and how he's cheeks redden in the morning. He loves his morning voice, the raspy-ness to it which soothes him.

Louis loves the way Harry takes care of him when he's ill. How he makes him cuppas and home made soup. How he'll cancel all his plans just so he can snuggle with Louis under the blankets and watch re-runs of Great British Bake Off.

He loves how he hasn't properly moved in yet, but Harry still calls it their house and their bedroom.

But most of all he just loves Harry as a whole.


End file.
